1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal, and more particularly to a snap hinge device for a folding-type portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general and as used herein, the term, portable terminal, covers all kinds of portable electronic devices, such as cellular phones, smart phones, PDAs, notebook PCs, web boards, electronic books, etc. Portable terminals that enable mobile communication may be classified as bar-types, folding-types, sliding-types or the like in accordance with their entire external appearance.
Among the above-mentioned various types of portable terminals, a folding-type portable terminal includes a body, a folder, and a hinge device for rotatably interconnecting the body and the folder. A person with an ordinary skill in the art may easily appreciate such a basic construction for a folding-type portable terminal.
A hinge device employed in a folding-type portable terminal provides a semi-automatic folder opening/closing force at the time of the opening/closing action of the folder. That is, during the opening action of the folder, the hinge device provides a force for urging the folder to be closed toward the body until the folder is opened to a predetermined level of angle (approximately 30 to 45 degrees) from zero degrees. As the folder is opened beyond this predetermined level to another level of angle (approximately 120 to 170 degrees), the hinge device provides a force for urging the folder to be opened away from the body, wherein the hinge typically provides an anchoring force when the folder is fully opened. The semi-automatic folder opening/closing force is provided in consideration of a user's convenience in the opening/closing action of the folder.
Such a hinge device, which provides a semi-automatic folder opening/closing force, basically includes a housing, a shaft, an elastic member, and a cam unit. A person with an ordinary skill in the art may easily appreciate such a basic construction of a hinge device.
Although such a hinge device with semi-automatic folder opening/closing force is convenient, the hinge device has a disadvantage that it cannot provide a feeling of use for stimulating the user's physical senses while the user opens or closes the folder. The phrase “feeling of use” as used herein in relation to an opening/closing of a folder is meant to describe a folding condition recognizable by the user's senses, i.e., aurally, visually or tactually.